


Never thought ... Haven

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan never thought he’d ever get here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought ... Haven

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series of pwp's of mine, some pairings of which I've not written about before.

Never thought – Haven

Nathan never thought he’d ever get here, ever, with the animosity he had Duke had had over the years they had known each other he’d never thought they would get to this point. And, to top it all off, he could feel! Duke was moving so deeply inside him, pushing his cock in as far as he could, pulling back again to the tip before thrusting, hard, back home again. Every thrust battered Nathan’s prostate, lighting all of his long dormant nerve endings into heat and fire, Duke’s hands running over his body, touching everywhere, his sharp teeth nipping his throat, over his jugular. And Nathan, so long unable to feel anything, not heat or cold, pain or pleasure, felt everything, even, or especially the bite of his own handcuffs locked around his wrists, the chain looped around one of the spokes of the bedstead. 

The cuffs weren’t the reason he could feel, he and Duke had found that out, but they did enhance the experience for them both. The cause seemed to be after Nathan had gotten shot protecting Duke. Some guy had come into town looking for the smuggler about a month ago, Nathan had been arguing with Duke when the unknown guy had caught up with him, and the cop was enjoying the banter, but had noticed the newcomer before Duke had. And the cannon of a handgun he held, aimed at Nathan’s friend’s head. Nathan had had enough time to yell a warning and launch at Duke, knocking him out of the way as the other guy had fired, and all the cop had remembered from that was lying on the dock with Duke leaning over him, pressing hard on the wound in his abdomen, pleading with him not to die. 

He hadn’t, Duke had made sure of that, the man had stayed with him while he was in hospital, and it was then Nathan had realised a few things. Like he could feel Duke’s hand in his own, or on his arm or face when he touched him, his own animosity towards the guy had gone the moment he had thought he was in danger, and he was a very handsome man. They had spent a couple of weeks in the hospital, getting to know each other again, without Audrey, the troubles or the rest of Haven getting in the way. 

It hadn’t taken long, they were both on the same page, and a week ago found out exactly what they tasted like when they kissed. 

Now, today, finally, Duke had brought Nathan home to his boat, tumbled him into bed and tested just how much Nathan could actually feel. A lot from the way he had come in Duke’s mouth after about an hour of teasing by the bar owner. The cuffs had been a joint idea; Nathan didn’t want to stop but had been moving too much and hurt himself, and Duke had let on about one of his many, many fantasies. 

So here they were, Duke touching as much as he could of his lover’s long, lean body, tasting the sweat pooling in Nathan’s throat with his tongue, marking him high on his neck with his teeth and sucking the mark deep into his skin when Nathan breathed his name in such a breathy, needy tone he had to stop himself thrusting to control himself from coming too soon. He paused, looked down at the cop and kissed his already kiss-swollen lips. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured when they broke off. “All spread out, so hot for me.”

Nathan wrapped a long leg around Duke and squeezed his internal muscles around him. “Wanted this for so long,” he replied and lifted his hips the little he was able to rub his renewed hard on against Duke’s washboard abs. “Wanted you.”

Duke smiled and thrust his hips back into him, filling his well-lubed channel completely, and moving a hand up Nathan’s arms to his wrists and the cuffs holding him tightly. “Me too,” he assured him, and caressed the metal against Nathan’s skin. “You’re all mine, aren’t you?” he asked, and pistoned his hips into him. Nathan cried out as Duke’s cock battered his prostate again and nodded when his lover used his free hand to twist and squeeze one of his super sensitive nipples. “Mine, Nate,” the smuggler said firmly in his ear and bit his skin just under his chin again. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you, Babe?” he repeated breathlessly and pounded Nathan’s ass as his arousal reached new heights. This was such a turn on, Nate beneath him, so open, so wanting, cuffs jingling with every thrust, so tight around his own thick cock buried so deep inside him. “Mine, Nathan,” he groaned against Nathan’s ear. “Say it,” he ordered, and fucked him deep, looking down at him. “Mine.”

Nathan looked up at him and nodded, licking his lips. “Yours,” he agreed and wrapped both legs around him to open himself up further. “Fuck… me, please…” he moaned. “All yours, Duke, … please!”

Duke smiled again, let go of his nipple and used that hand to wrap around Nathan’s hard and dripping cock, jacking him off in time with his thrusts. His lover was so close, he knew it, he could feel the shudders going through Nathan’s body, feel the throbbing in his cock as it jerked in his hand, and he quickly pushed his tongue into Nathan’s mouth to taste him. 

“Come for me, Nate,” he ordered firmly when they broke off. “Show me you belong to me,” he added and fucked him as hard, as deep as he could. “Come for me,”  
He squeezed Nathan’s cock, pressed his thumb to the sensitive underside of it, and fucked him as hard as his pistoning hips allowed. “All mine,” he murmured in Nathan’s ear, and that was enough to push the cop over the edge. 

Orgasm rushed out of him, he ejaculated harder than he had done in a long, long time and he shouted Duke’s name as his come flooded over both of them. “Yours, Duke,” he murmured as he slumped, totally spent and his vision greyed out. “All yours,”

Which was enough for Duke too. He lost his controlled rhythm, his hips stuttered and he came too, filling Nathan’s tight, accommodating hole with his own hot come. “All mine,” he agreed and slumped over him. “Nathan, my Nathan.”

 

Nathan slept for a while in Duke’s arms, content to rest against him and not care about anything for a while. He hadn’t forgotten what he had said when they were fucking, and he was somewhat surprised when he thought about it when he woke to find his head resting on Duke’s chest, his arms tight around him. He and Duke had belonged to each other from the moment they had met, he knew that now, and he hadn’t actually given the smuggler anything Duke didn’t own already.

He lifted his head and looked down at his lover with a fond smile on his face, gently rubbing his thumb over one of Duke’s nipples. “You want me that much?” he asked him, fondly amused. 

Duke looked up at him, his expression completely open, hiding nothing and he moved a hand up to caress Nathan’s face. “I want all of you, Nathan,” he assured him sincerely. “All mine,”

Nathan nodded and bent over him to kiss his lips. “All yours, Duke,” he agreed when they broke off. “Whether you’re ready for it or not.”

Duke smiled up at him and surprised him by pulling a ninja move and flipping them both over so Nathan was back on his back again, laughing quietly. 

“I’m ready for it all now,” the smuggler retorted and kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He pulled away when he needed air and looked down at him. “I’m ready,” he added and pressed his groin over Nathan’s to show him just how ready he was. “Are you ready for me?”

Nathan smiled and nodded, and spread his legs again. “Any time you want, any time you’re ready,” he answered, and meant it. 

Duke grinned, nodded, and took exactly what he wanted: everything Nathan was willing to give him. 

 

End


End file.
